Magical love
by GreeGreePro
Summary: Love is an amazing thing, but it can make you feel torn, upset, happy and cared for. Love gets in the way sometimes, ESPECIALLY magical love. Alex tries to help all find each other after her break up with Dean. FULL DISCRIPTION AND SHIPPINGS INSIDE!


**So, this is my very FIRST WOWP fanfic, so be painless toward my horrible writing XD The point is, I LOVE writing and all this supernatural stuffs! Lol. Anyways, Elena is a fan character I made that likes Max. I guess it's just fun to make OCxRC stuffs. Lol! So, here's the start. BEFORE I START! I Have 3 things to say. **

**1.)There WILL be Alex/Hugh, Justin/Harper, Justin/Juliet, Harper/Zeke, Max/Elena **

**2.)DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO WOWP! If I did, Elena would be in there.**

**3.)Love is an amazing thing, but it can make you feel torn, upset, happy and cared for. Love gets in the way sometimes, ESPECIALLY magical love. Alex tries to help all find each other after her break up with Dean. Alex tries to help Harper and Juliet at the same time with Justin. ALex tries to help Elena become more confident in herself and tries to convince Max in going out with her, but will this all work out? Read to find out!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

Elena Dixie was walking down the school halls with her best friend, Max Russo. Elenahad had a crush on her friend for a while now. They shared almost_ everything_. Seriously, almost everything. They both love comics, favorite foods and of course, the same birthday. That's correct; they were both born on December 3rd. Amazing as is, they still formed a friendship so unbreakable, it'd be like trying to cut a metallic shield with a butter knife.

As they walked down the hall, they stopped by Elena's locker while she was putting her books in. Max plopped an elbow on a discarded locker and placed his head in his hand. Max was looking at her toss the books in her locker and sort through it, trying to find her spare pencil for Max to use. Max looked at her with a different look, like he was studying her or something. It truly _was _amazing how much they shared. They even shared magic. No, Elena isn't a wizard, but a witch.

She became bored of rummaging through the mess she called a locker and quickly said a spell under her breath and her locker was cleaned enough to find the stupid pencil. She handed it too Max and he gladly accepted it and smiled at her. Elena returned the smile and closed the locker door. They began too walk back too homeroom and started a conversation.

"Thanks for the pencil," Max thanked her.

"No problem," Elena smiled. "I wouldn't want you too fail some test just because you don't have the right pencil."

"Yeah, I hate these stupid tests," Max said disgusted.

"Same here. But hey, at least it's one of those 'future job' tests," Elena tried to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Max accepted her attempt.

They walked into homeroom and took their seats. At the beginning of every year, the two pick a seat next to each other and Max tried to save Alfred a seat next to them. Amazingly, they pull it off every year; except in Mr. Larrytat's class, which has assigned seats. The teacher said she had to go get the tests and then she'd be right back. The class never listened when she told them to keep quiet. They started to talk right after she went out the door. Alfred came to his seat and talked to his friends.

"So, what do you guys want to get?" Elena asked.

"I had being a magician in mind," Max said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Elena smirked.

"It's what I do, babe." Max said smoothly, causing Elena to chuckle at his little joke.

"What about you, Alfred?" Elena asked her other friend.

"I've always wanted to be a scientist." Alfred answered with hope.

"It's a total possibility that may happen." Elena encouraged his spirit.

"What about you, Elena?" Alfred asked.

"I like writing and figuring out mysteries and stuff, so I'm going for lawyer." Elena shrugged.

"That _does _make since," Max said. "I think you'll make it."

Elena had to smile at this. It may have just been a normal sentence to the boys, but to Elena, it was the biggest beam of happiness she had ever felt coming from Max. So much encouragement filled her up, she would probably blow up and millions of little happy faces would come out of her.

After Max said this, the teacher came in and handed out tests. Elena said a quick prayer and began her test. Elena was stumped on a question and looked up for a moment. Her eyes wandered to Max and he caught her. He gave her a quick smile and mouthed "What number?" to her. She mouthed back "seventy-three," and then "you?" Max mouthed "sixty-two," and began to start his test again. She nodded and did the same.

* * *

**Yeah, I guess you got the point that Elena likes Max. XD So, I hope you liked it and I hope you'll look forward to Alex/Hugh next time. And the drama and humor WILL build up. There'll be a Harper/Justin/Juliet fight in there somewhere. And I like being a bit descriptive. R&R!!!**


End file.
